RX-78XX Gundam Pixy
The RX-78XX Gundam Pixy (ガンダムピクシー) is a prototype close-quarters combat mobile suit and is part of the RX-78 Gundam Series. It was featured in the video game Mobile Suit Gundam: Cross Dimension 0079, and was designed by Kunio Okawara. It is piloted by Bork Cry. Technology & Combat Characteristics A variant of RX-78 series, the Gundam Pixy was a high performance close-combat ground force mobile suit created by the Earth Federation Forces for use by their ace pilots during Operation Odessa. The Gundam Pixy was significantly lighter than its RX-78 brethren, due to removing the core block system and thrusters for outer space, and as a consequence is faster and more agile. It also possessed enhanced apogee motors which allowed it to achieve burst thrust exceeding that of the RX-78-2. However, it is relatively lightly armed, with head vulcan guns, a conventional shell-firing submachine gun and a pair of small beam daggers. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, these shell firing weapons have high-rate of fire but little power and can't damage the armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Dagger :As this unit was designed with an emphasis on melee combat, it is equipped with proprietary beam dagger as its primary close combat weapons. The beam daggers can be used as throwing weapons, and are stored on the side skirt armor when not in use. ;*90mm Submachine Gun :A mobile suit-use submachine gun. It does not require energy to be used, however it is ineffective against heavy armor. When the magazine is empty, it can be discarded and replaced with a new one carried on the side of each forearm. When required, the Pixy can use another 90mm Submachine Gun for increased firepower. ;*HWF GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine Gun :The bullpup machine gun was a system weapon developed as a Space/Ground dual-use projectile weapon. Though compact, it has sufficient anti-MS firepower while maintaining accuracy. Its muzzle velocity is increased due to the use of new gunpowder and this enables it to easily penetrate the armor of Zeon's mobile suit. A box-like sensor system incorporating a video camera and laser sensor is installed at the top, and when this system is used alongside the Pixy's targeting system, target acquisition capability is enhanced. Special Equipment & Features ;*Beam Stealth Coat :A special coating with unknown capabilities. History This machine was developed under the "G-4 Project", a next-generation MS development project jointly conducted by the Federation Space Force, Army, Navy, and Air Force at the end of the One Year War. Three Gundam Pixy units were known to have been constructed, with Unit 1 being sent to Belfast, Unit 3 assigned to Africa, and Unit 2 being stored at the Albatross Base in the Gobi Desert in preparation to be transferred to the Pegasus-class assault carrier White Base for use at Odessa. When Principality of Zeon forces in the area commenced Operation Desert Dragon and attacked Albatross Base. the Gundam Pixy was commandeered by Captain Bork Cry of the Albatross transportation team to fight off the legions of Zeon mobile suits. The ultimate fate of the Gundam Pixy is uncertain. The unit may have been destroyed on the night of October 19, U.C. 0079, engaged in a fierce battle against Captain Henry Boone, leader of Zeon's Wolf Gar Team, piloting his MS-08TX Efreet, and the rest of the Wolf Gar Team, which had successfully infiltrated Albatros Base. Major Nacht Gaddish, commander of the Albatros Base, fled in a Medea, abandoning Bork and the Gundam Pixy. In the end only one thing is certain: the Gundam Pixy never arrived on the White Base as planned. In November, U.C. 0079, Doris Brand from Slave Wraith somehow obtained a Gundam Pixy and gave it to team member Fred Reber, nicknamed Ripper. It is unclear whether this Pixy is the Unit 2 repaired or an illegally obtained Unit 1. Its first mission was to attack a Zeon base on the coast of Dover Sea to clear the way for the Bhatan, the flagship of General Revil. Here Ripper encountered the Pixy's old nemesis - the Efreet, whose pilot is the instructor of Zeon Corps Marchosias. However before the duel is settled, Slave Wraith's Medea assault bombed the Zeon Base and the whole group retreated. Gallery rx-78xx front.jpg RX-78XX - Gundam Pixie - MS Head and Beam Dagger.jpg|RX-78XX Gundam Pixy - MS Head & Beam Dagger pixiefred.jpg|Gundam Pixy (Slave Wraith Colors) and its main pilot, Fred Reber ("Ripper") pixiedoris.jpg|Gundam Pixy (Slave Wraith Colors) and its secondary pilot, Doris Brand ("Diver") rx78xx_p01_SegaSaturn-MSGundamGihrensGreed.jpg|Gundam Pixy as seen on Sega Saturn's Gihren's Greed video game gundampixieslave.jpg File:Gundam_Pixie_and_cry.jpg 2009_0415_battline01.bmp.jpg 10682631.jpg 144996733_1.jpg event_pxy_i9as76sh.png|Gundam Pixy promotion on Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation Pixie North America.jpg rx78xx_MissingLink.jpg|Head close-up of Gundam Pixy (Slave Wraith Team Colors) as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link Gundampixieguncannonslave.png crossdimention_a.gif t02200213_0640062110289381359.jpg GGen Pixy.png|Gundam Pixy from G Generation Genesis Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story Missing Link Gundam Pixy.png|Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story Missing Link img_dbcezcot.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Manga Pixie .jpg|Promotional art of Gundam Pixy for Mobile Suit Gundam: We're Federation Hooligans!! We're Federation Hooligans Gundam Pixie.jpg|Cortés' Gundam Pixy vs Yuji's GM Striker (We're Federation Hooligans!!) Gunpla HGUC Gundam Pixy.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-78XX Gundam Pixy (P-Bandai exclusive; 2018): box art HGUC Pixy (Fred Reber Custom).jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-78XX Pixy (Fred Reber Custom) (P-Bandai exclusive; 2020): box art References gundampixieslave.png|Gunndam Pixy (Slave Wraith Team Colors): information from Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link Pixie-lineart.jpg pixieweapons.jpg External Links *RX-78XX Gundam Pixy on MAHQ.net ja:RX-78XX ガンダム・ピクシー